a new type of demi-god
by DaughterOfLadyAthena
Summary: well a new demigod surfaces. and she has been at amp the longest. but she isn't at camp often because she travels to school and recruits demigods to camp half-blood for the surfacing of an up and coming prophecy. show you what happens when a demigod has a child with a god. a little percabeth some jasper and... will leo finally get a girlfriend (not calypso) read and see...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own the rights to the PJO or the HO series, nor do I own any characters... well except Serena and I few select characters who are mine.**

Serena pov

"Serena!" a voice says "Serena?!" it repeats. My eyes slowly open to see my younger sister, Cameron, hovering over me, shaking my shoulders. I mumble, something intelligent, in reply. something along the lines of this "hmhhhakalala...AHHHHH!" I yell this last part because Cameron has decided that I am not getting up fast enough and decided to take it upon herself to make sure I get to school on time by dumping water on my head. "CAMERON!" I say yelling after my little sister who , smartly, decided to flee "YOU CANT HIDE FOREVER" I yell to her. I had had to share a room with Cameron since I was fine and she came along and RUINED my life! any way I get up and throw on some skinny jeans and a tee-shirt with an owl on it and throw on my denim jacket. I walk to my bathroom and towel my hair off, it dries pretty fast so it'll probably be fine before school even starts . I slide on the railing of the stairs, something my step mom, Micah, hates me doing. I stop and look up enough to see my step mom scowling at me "hey Micah" I say, trying to sound non-chalant. the truth is: I HATE my step mom. she tried to come into MY life and act like MY mom even though she could never compare to a godde... never mind. I sit down but look at the clock above the microwave and it reads 7:55 "dammit!" I whisper, but my dad catches it. "watch your mouth young lady!" he said in a stern voice, though it wasn't very convincing because he wore a smirk on his face. I stick my tongue out at him and before he can retaliate, Micah comes into the room. "well, I'm not that hungry and if I stick around anymore ill be late for my first day of being the 'new girl' at school so..." I say leaning down and kissing my dad on the cheek and I see Cameron my ten year old sister who dumped water on me run past and giggle "oh know ya don't" I say, scooping her up in my arms and tousling her hair "stop it!" she wines so I pull her into a hug and kiss her cheek I love you, you know?" I ask her "she smiles and turns away. "well im off to school." I say "but you didn't even eat" Micah says "well I wouldn't have t leave so early if I had a car" I sing, I say this pointedly to my father, its not that we cant afford a car, because we can, but dad thinks walking builds character "fine" I groan "bye dad, bye cam" I call out "love you guys" I say my dad looks at me, his eyebrows raised. I groan "bye Micah" I mutter, and walk away.

I continue walking until I near the school, where I see to blonde girls looking at me and whispering. _not again _I think to myself. ever since 5th grade boys and girls alike have been deluded into think im pretty. But I'm not. I have brown hair with natural gold highlights that go to my waist, I am skinny and about 5"6" I had large ears and an olive complexion, my nose was short and my teeth, gapped. I wasn't even _close_ to pretty. Then I hear the whispers, if you could call them that. "that must be the new girl" one says "the guys are going to drool over her" the other says eyeing my but trying to be discreet, but failing epically. I roll my eyes and walk faster until im make it through the front doors. I hear catcalls and and wolf whistles while jocks openly stare and girls narrow their eyes, pullin their byfriends closer to them if they had one. I make it to the front office and sigh_ this is going to be a long year_ I think to myself _and Chiron...I mean mr brunner still wants me searching for other demigods_ I groan and walk to the front desk and sitting at it is a middle age woman with mocha skin and black hair that had streaks of gray "hello. how may I help you" she asks "ummm..." I reply "I'm the transfer student " I say "the one that transferred from Detroit" she asks and I nod "ummm Serena! Serena McCormick?" she asks. I nod my head again "well here is your schedule...Serena, I hope you and your family settle in nicely to new York! and I know you will love it here at Goode High school" she says, smiling brightly. I know she gets paid to say stuff like that... but I cant help but wonder if she meant it. I walk to the door, but before I walk out she says "oh...wait!" I stop and turn back "you probably need someone to show you around" I am about to argue until she turns the intercom onto some particular class "miss. Castaneda can you send Jason up here please. I have a job for him"

and a few minutes later I hear footsteps and the door being pushed open "yes ms. Williams?" he asks. ms. Williams, the front desk lady, smiles at him "can you show our new student around school. I look at him and he looks at me. He is tall with light blonde hair, a perfectly white smile, and a cute scar on his lips, he has icy blue eyes that meet my gray ones and his eyes widen but he covers it up " yeah I think I saw you in the parking lot today" _that was a lie _I think_ I wasn't in the parking lot today, because I was walking _he sees my eyes squint_ something's going on "_maybe. I don't know" he says again "im Jason Grace. quarterback" he says, holding his hand out to me I hesitate before I grab it "Serena McCormick. new girl " I say and I see him smile. "well Serena" he says letting go of my hand and opening the door "it would be an honor to show you to your classes" he says "thanks" I mumble, and blush, walking out , with Jason close on my heels "so..." he begins "your the new girl" he says I laugh "no" I say sarcasm dripping from my words I just have amnesia and forgot where my locker and classes were" I say fake worry spreading over my face then I laugh "yeah , I thought it was kind of obvious when you were asked to show me around I say "and then I told you I was the new girl" I add. I expect for him to think im a jerk and I mentally slap myself, but he just laughs " I wish the other girls at this school had a sense of humor like you. but knowing them, if I say anything sarcastic they will cry" I giggle. _My gods! since when do I giggle? mother would be disappointed. smart people don't giggle _I reprimand myself "hey can I see you schedule?" he asks and I hand him the piece of paper, which he looks over and laughs. "what?!" I ask him. He quickly straightens looking quite embarrassed "nothing. its just it seems we'll be spending a lot of time together" he says. now I'm confused "why is that?" I ask, out of curiosity "because we have every class together except one" he says "and" he adds "your lockers across from mine and next to...Leos" he says and I swear I see him scowl "he's a son of... Nothing. he's just a grease monkey" _was it just me or is he hiding something _I think. he walks me to my locker and then goes across the hall to his. then I turn feeling someone staring at me and see a boy ,who is about my size, with pointed ears and where's a devilish grin. he looks adorable but, mischievous. "hi" I say shyly "you must be Leo" I say and then adding for more information "Jason had to show me around" I say then Leos smile disappears and he scowls at Jason who glares back. _What is going on here_ I think _do they...like me? no, no way no one could ever like me _ I think blushing and then clearing my throat I open my locker and deposit my bag into it. then I grab my schedule _math _I groan. I. hate. math. with a passion. I grab my book and head towards class, following Jason and then over hearing bits of a heated argument between leo and Jason consisting of the words "girlfriend, piper, never get the cute ones" and I begin to wonder what the could be talking about I reach math class and take the only seat available: which is in front of Jason. I cant help but day dream about how cute he is and if there ever would be a possibility that he liked me. then I feel a tap on my shoulder and its Jason he passes me a not that says:

Hey, Me and some friends are going to the diner after school. want to come?

I glance behind at him and smile, nodding and mouthing 'sure' while I look back I get a glare from a girl with mixed skin and feathers in her unevenly cut hair.

_shes pretty_

while my back is still turned turns and sees me and smiles smugly

"MISS MCCORMICK' I snap back to attention "yes sir?" "can you tell me the square root of pi?" I grin, I could do this in my sleep, since my mother is lady ath... never mind "the answer is 1.772453851! Mr coy" I say earning an annoyed look from the teacher and a grin from Jason "dismissed" mr. coy says after the bell rings that brings us to our next 10th grade class. I walk out only to be stopped by the pretty girl with the feathers in her hair "hello" I say politely and smile and she just glares at me "i know what you're doing" she says "and its not gonna work" she adds "what do you mean?"i ask thoroughly confused "Jason, is my boyfriend" she says._ I did not know that_. "and it wont work trying to steal him away from me_ slut" _she hissesI gasp, I had never. ever. been called a slut before. "well, I am sorry. I didn't know you to were dating." I say, honestly "but we were only friends, I swear" I say holding in tears. she looks at me and scoffs "pathetic" she says walking past me. I didn't hear or see Jason standing at his locker until she left. "hey" he said starting toward me "what did piper say to you?" he asks curiously "nothing. she just asked it if I could move out of her way." I say closing my locker and speeding away, and its kind of true._ she told me to stay out of her_ way. he grabs my arm "are you sure?" he asks concern leaking into his voice . it makes my heart pound faster as I watch his scar by his lips, and watch his eyebrows furrow in a cute way. 'STOP' I tell myself 'he has a girlfriend' "positive" I lie to his face brushing his hand off my arm, still holding back tears , as I run down the hall way ,letting my tears flow freely as I run into the bathroom and sob locking the stall door and collapsing all my sadness from over the years building up and exploding.

**sorry jasper shippers but that's not how my story works. I know what happened with piper was a bit out of her character description in the others books but someone had to be the bad guy. and personally I didn't want my character to be a home wrecker... so I will update if I get 30 reviews. so start reviewing me ideas and I will reply in my storry**

**I love you all**

**- totally3 **


	2. Annabeths pov

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: I love owning you guys (smiles happily)**

**PJO & HoO characters: you don't own us!**

**Me: (laughs) of course I do! gosh you guys can be so funny!**

**Rick Riordan: you don't own them (sighs dramatically) because I do!**

**everyone: (gasps!)**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Annabeths POV

I hear sobbing coming from the bathroom at the end of our hall. At first I think that either another girl was asked out by Leo or (which is less likely) Piper got turned down by Jason again. Then there is the off chance that its some total stranger. I decide to go with the latter. "hello?" I ask. more sobs. "piper? is that you?" I ask. the sobs harden

"no." a voice croaks. _that voice _I think _that sounds so familiar _

_"_boy problems?" I ask

"Kind of" the voice replies

"Serena?!" I ask, recognizing the voice

"yes?" she says in a careful voice

"Come out please" I say

"who is this?" she asks

"Annabeth" I reply. she gasps

"Annabeth" she whispers. she opens the door and her greenish grey eyes meet my eyes that are fully grey. I pull her into an embrace. out of all of my siblings from Athena cabin(and at home) Serena was my favorite. she was always selfless, brave, and strong. she was pretty and didn't know it. she was a genius, but didn't flaunt it. she was important, but always stood to the side lines. She was the most powerful demigod I have ever met. and I know 4 children of the big three. She was more then a demigod but less then a god._ and something was wrong _I think "hey? What is it" I release her from my hug.

"its time Annabeth" she says "well not yet." she says "but it'll happen in this decade" she says "and I have to pretend that everything is fine when I go home. I have to deal with Micah and her bull. and then I saw this really cute guy, and I thought he liked me, but he is already dating someone' she says her body shaking "I was supposed to meet up with him and his friends at the diner after school but..." _hey_ I think_ that's funny me and my friends are going to hang out after school at the diner "_its just all to much Annie" she is the only person I allow to call me this "and Cameron is starting to get suspicious because I am 'mushing up' as she puts it "she finishes sobbing I don't know how to comfort her so I don't I just sit next to her and listen as she tells me more

and then the bell rings

"hey" I say "do you want me to introduce you to my friends" I ask and she shakes her head "they're demi-gods!" I sing giving her my best puppy dog look and she gives "fine" she says "well if your ready we can go" I say "sure" she says "but let me fix my makeup" she walks over and grabs a paper towel, wiping her make up off. Following that she put on liquid eyeliner applying it both to her top lid and then her water line and put mascara on "perfect" I say as we walk, arm in arm, to the cafeteria.

we arrive and I walk to the table as we do, we get a bunch of wolf whistles." but she is interrupted by Percy who cuts in "so who is the new chick?" Percy asks while slipping his hand across my waist and I blush when Serena is wiggling her eyebrows at me "guys" I say "this is Serena Anehta McCormick, my sister" I say, then I here the gasp

"you never told me you had a sister wise girl" Percy says

"well she is my favorite sister, and is our Aneres" I say letting the last words out as quickly as possible

"oh" is all they say. and then piper passes and stops right in front of Serena, and I swear I see Serena stiffen "what's slut bag doing over here" piper asks with a sneer directed towards Serena

"excuse me?!" me and Thalia say at the same time "no one talks about my sister that way and Thalia nods evil eyeing piper who, not only cheated and broke her brothers heart, but now is trying to get him back

"well annabeth your sister is a little slut" she says with a smile before walking away. and as she saunters off I lunge at her, seeing the tears her words put in Serena's eyes, but Serena holds me back "no." she says "its fine" "if you don't mind me asking" I say "what was THAT about" I add "well that guy I told you had a girlfriend. that's his girlfriend" she says sadly "I didn't know she was dating someone..." she trails off and sees Jason, her brother, and it clicks _Jason was flirting with Serena, because he liked her and piper saw got jealous and told Serena that she was dating Jason still _

Jason approaches, and that's when Serena starts to run.

**sorry for the late update hope you enjoy and review**

**- Totally3**


End file.
